


New World Order

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Betrayal, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita has plans and plots of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Order

She had always managed to stay one step ahead of her Prime. Elita One had known no love existed with Optimus. She had been expedient in bringing over a class of powerful dynamos to the Autobot cause. The bonding had been, in theory, to prevent betrayal.

Rodimus had been her first useful tool in edging toward her goal. When she grew tiresome of his ambitions, she had Springer, through Arcee, ready to take him down. It would not be long now, either, as she watched his gloating over the graying hulk of Optimus.

Well, a little spilled energon was to be expected in setting up a new order.


End file.
